Itsuwaranai Kimi e
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: [AoSaku] Haruskah aku melangkah? meninggalkan kenanganku bersama bunga matahari dan bayangan hari itu?


**Itsuwaranai Kimi e**

By : Mikazuki_Hikari

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Aomine.D x Sakurai.R

**Cameo ** : Momoi.S

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

Sumbangan lainnya dari Mika untuk Support Minor OTP, Dedicated for Zefanya.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

-=Aomine Daiki's POV=-

Aku gagal, aku sadar kalau aku egois, aku selalu lari dari kenyataan. Disaat aku bosan, aku membuangnya, disaat aku sudah merasa tidak cocok dengannya, aku meninggalkannya.

Namun boneka boneka itu memang sudah tidak lagi menyanyikan laguku, aku sudah tidak lagi cocok dengan mereka, jadi untuk apa?

Tapi apa bisa aku mendapatkannya lagi?

Bukan hanya sekedar boneka yang menyanyikan lagu untukku, namun sebuah pribadi. Pribadi yang benar benar mengenal siapa aku sebenarnya.

Tapi aku takut...

3 tahun lalu aku memulai semuanya.

Diawali dengan pertemuanku dengan setangkai bunga matahari.

Wajahnya manis dibalik sifatnya yang menyebalkan dan sedikit manja, namun mengenyampingkan hal itu, aku suka dirinya yang selalu menemaniku berlatih, dan kepolosannya yang berkata bahwa ia terinspirasi dariku dalam bermain bola basket, sukses memenangkan hatiku untuknya, bagiku itu adalah bukti bahwa ia mencintaiku.

Memang menyenangkan rasanya, bisa bercanda dengannya, memulai segala sesuatunya dari hubungan pertemanan, hingga akhirnya perasaan kami bersambut dan kami pun melangkah ke level yang lebih jauh lagi.

Disaat aku menginginkannya, dia selalu 'memberikannya' padaku, ia selalu berkata, kalau ia ingin menjadi seperti aku, aku tahu dia menyayangiku, dan aku juga sayang kepadanya, kami melewati banyak hal, hingga pada saat aku merasa kalau kami sudah tidak cocok lagi, dan aku merasa dia hanya sebagai alat untuk melampiaskan 'kebutuhan'ku

Kami pun berpisah.

Disitu aku mulai merasa menyesal, dan merasa sendirian. Aku merasa tidak sanggup lagi melangkah, namun di lain pihak, sebenarnya aku juga tidak memerdulikannya, namun apa daya, aku tidak suka sendirian, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari pengganti yang baru, yang benar benar bisa menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku, dengan baik dan benar.

Disaat itu pula dia muncul.

Sang bayangan. Dia muncul disaat aku benar benar membutuhkannya, aku menemukannya ditempat dimana orang tidak bisa menemukannya. Disana aku mengangkatnya dari kegelapan yang paling dalam.

Si bayangan berkata kalau ia kehilangan mataharinya yang sangat ia sayangi. Merasa aku memiliki kecocokan dengannya, aku berkata kepadanya, kalau aku akan menjadi cahaya untuknya.

Mulai dari sana aku dan dia menjadi satu, bagaikan dua sisi mata uang kami mengenal satu sama lain. Dia begitu lugu, manis dan tidak memiliki begitu banyak keinginan, dia bisa menerima aku apa adanya, dan caranya memperhatikanku, juga dirinya yang begitu mencintai basket sepertiku.

Bagiku dia berharga, bagiku dia segalanya, bagiku dia bagaikan separuh hidupku, namun, kenyataan lebih pahit dari yang kuduga.

Egoku, sisi diriku yang tidak kusuka, dia mendorongku untuk meninggalkan sang bayangan, entah kenapa, suara nyanyiannya menjadi terdengar sumbang dan parau, sudah tidak lagi beresonansi lagi denganku.

Dan hal itu terjadi lagi, aku kembali sendirian.

**Itsuwaranai Kimi e**

Mikazuki_Hikari

.

.

.

Musim semi yang baru telah datang, aku sudah menanggalkan seragam SMP lamaku, mengenakan pakaian baruku, menatap refleksiku di cermin dekat lemari, memastikan tidak ada yang kurang.

Tinggi badanku juga bertambah, dan menurutku seragamku pantas denganku.

Oh iya, Satsuki juga satu sekolah denganku, ia bilang kalau dia tidak bersama denganku, entah jadi apa aku nanti, aku tidak begitu paham apa maksudnya.

Satsuki juga mengalami banyak perubahan, terutama dibagian dada, ukurannya sejak kapan jadi sedemikian besar, namun aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya, walau parasnya manis dan dadanya yang sangat aku suka, mulutnya yang bawel serta rutukan rutukan anehnya, membuatku tidak tahan berlama lama dengannya.

_Touo Gakuen, _sekolah yang terkenal di daerahku, disana aku bertemu dengan banyak orang orang aneh, terutama si bodoh Wakamatsu, juga si mesum berkacamata Imayoshi, walau keduanya adalah _senpai_ku aku merasa mereka tidak ada apa apanya dibandingkan dengan kemampuanku.

Aku sering menghabiskan waktuku di atap sekolah, sendirian menatap ke langit.

Luka di hari itu masih terasa perih, dan penyesalan itu masih terasa menyesakkan di dada, tidak pernah terpikir olehku akan begini jadinya.

"Kenapa langit selalu nampak begitu mirip denganmu disaat aku sudah kehilanganmu, Tetsu." Aku menghela nafas panjang, dan kemudian terlelap pada tidur siang harianku.

JDUG!

Siapa disana? Bunyi dentuman keras itu membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku, siapa yang berani menggangguku disaat seperti ini.

"Aku minta maaf, Aku minta maaf, Aku minta maaf." Seorang pria berambut coklat muncul dari bawah tangga tower air besar dekat tangga masuk.

Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan kembali tertidur, namun anak itu mendekat padaku, aneh.

Aku merasakan wangi strawberry pada hidungku, dan begitu aku membuka mata, dia sudah duduk disampingku dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Aku minta maaf, aku benar benar minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu benaran deh." Dia berkeringat, wajahnya yang merona, matanya yang terpejam, dan kepalanya yang terbujur hingga kebawah, membuatnya nampak seperti anak kelinci kecil berwarna merah jambu.

Kenapa dia minta minta maaf terus sih? Lagipula dia tidak mengganggu.

"A-anoo!" dia nampak gugup sekali, ada apa sih sebetulnya.

"Hnn?" aku membuka sebelah mataku dan menggunakan hidungku untuk memberinya sedikit respon, jika dia itu Satsuki, aku sudah dihajarnya kalau menjawab hanya menggunakan hidung.

"Boleh kenalan ga?"

Haaa?! Dia pikir dia tokoh komik wanita apa? sampai segitu gugupnya, aku memberinya anggukan singkat pertanda setuju.

"Aku memperhatikanmu sejak upacara penerimaan siswa baru, namaku Sakurai Ryou dari kelas 1-8, kalau boleh, aku mau tahu namamu."

"Aomine, Aomine Daiki, aku dari kelas 1-3"

"Aomine-kun yaaah, uwaaaaah!" matanya berbinar binar.

"Ah..."

"Ada apa Aomine-kun?" dia tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa apa." Aku kembali melipat tanganku dibelakang kepalaku dan kembali berbaring.

Tidak kusangka akan ada yang memanggilku seperti itu lagi.

"Aomine-kun sudah makan?"

"Apa perdulimu?" aku membalikkan tubuhku dan membelakangi wajahnya.

"Ini aku bawakan makanan mau ga, aku buat sendiri looh." Sakurai nampak bangga sekali dengan makanan buatannya, ia mengambil sebuah kotak bento dari dalam tasnya.

Aku tidak mengira ada anak laki laki yang bisa semanis ini dalam soal selera. Selain pembungkus makanannya berwarna merah jambu, isi dari bentonya juga...

Beruang? Memangnya dia siapa? Aku tertawa kecil melihat bentuk dari bekalnya, benar benar seperti perempuan.

"Kau buat ini sendiri?"

"Iya buat." Ia menganggukan kepalanya, nampak sekali lagi rona kemerahan di wajahnya. Dia segitu malu nya yah?

"Kau sendiri sudah makan memang?" aku menyuap suapan pertamaku, diluar dugaan benda ini lebih enak dari masakan ibuku.

"S-sudah, tadi kebetulan aku ga sengaja bawa dua bekal jadi aku kasih ke Aomine-kun saja." Ia memejamkan matanya.

Klasik sekali, aku menghela nafas panjang, sudah kuduga pasti jawabannya akan seperti itu,

"Enak loh ini, kau pintar memasak yah, lain kali buatkan lagi yang kayak begini." Aku menatap wajahnya yang masih merona

"B-buatkan lagi?!" dia terkejut dan hampir pingsan nampaknya.

"Iya buatkan lagi, tidak mau yah?"

"Mau kok, mau mau mau." Ia menggenggam tanganku erat sambil menunjukkan ekspresi yang benar benar diluar dugaanku.

"Tangan." Aku memperingatkannya soal tangannya yang seenaknya saja langsung main menyambar tanganku seperti itu.

"Aku minta maaf, Aku minta maaf, Aku minta maaf!" matanya berkaca kaca, mulutnya juga gemetaran sambil terus berulang kali meminta maaf.

Aku meletakkan tanganku diatas kepalanya, dan menepuk nepuknya perlahan, terdengar dari mulutnya seperti suara 'eh' dan seketika itu juga matanya berhenti berkaca kaca, dan pembawaannya juga menjadi lebih tenang.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu, aku yang harusnya minta maaf sama kamu, tadi langsung kasar." Aku mencoba tersenyum kepadanya.

"Tidak kasar kok, aku malah berterimakasih sudah diingatkan." Dia membalas tersenyum.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, lagi lagi aku harus terlibat dengan yang seperti ini, aku tidak mengerti lagi harus bagaimana kedepannya, namun satu hal yang kumengerti, ada sesuatu yang menarik mengenai anak ini, namun aku masih belum bisa memastikan apa itu.

"Ryou." Panggilku.

"Sakurai saja, hauuuu..." dia nampak panik kembali, wajahnya juga jadi merah lagi, bahkan sekarang dia berkeringat, apa lah arti dari sebuah nama panggilan, sampai bisa sampai segugup itu.

"Aku mau panggil kau begitu." Tanganku kutopangkan pada daguku, dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah yang lain, Ryou nampak sibuk mengikat ulang kain pembungkus kotak bento miliknya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus panggil apa?" nada suaranya sedikit meninggi dibalik kegugupannya.

"Ga usah, ga perlu."

"Maaf..." dia tertunduk lesu, matanya kembali berair.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf begitu."

.

.

.

Sakurai akhir akhir ini jadi sering datang mengunjungi kelasku, dia juga menepati janjinya untuk membawakanku bekal setiap hari, yang bodohnya dia selalu membawa dua buah, entah dia bangun jam berapa, itu yang membuatku khawatir.

"Seriusan deh, ini enak banget. Makasih yah!" aku senang memakan masakannya, tidak melihat bentuknya yang luar biasa manis, yang kuragukan si nenek sihir merah jambu itu mustahil bisa membuat yang seperti ini, mengingat masakannya yang menyeramkan, aku suka memakannya

"Iya, setiap hari bangun jam empat pagi looh, buat bikin ini, syukurlah kalau memang rasanya enak." Matanya terpejam lagi.

Eh jam empat pagi? Hebat ada orang yang bisa bangun jam segitu padahal masih larut malam.

"Kalau jam empat pagi aku masih, err... yah tau lah laki laki sehat yang gagah sepertiku, memulai dengan mencapai surga~ hoho." Tukasku, entah dia mengerti apa tidak.

"Hee?! Aomine-kun mati?"

Baiklah, tampar aku sekarang, sebenarnya seberapa polosnya anak ini sih.

"Aneh." Aku mengusap kepalanya perlahan

"Nih yaah, abis masak aku langsung beres beres buat besok, nah palingan selesai jam setengah enam, itu belum mandi, selesai mandi jam 6."

Mandinya setengah jam? Astaga, aku saja ga sampai sepuluh menit kalau mandi.

"Manis yah."

"A-apanya?" dia nampaknya terkejut dengan reaksi spontanku.

"Kamu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Satsuki menemuiku, dia bilang ingin belajar bersamaku, aku sebenarnya tidak mau, tapi, mengingat kalau dia sudah marah nantinya, aku yang bisa dikata katain _ganguro_ sama dia.

Terpaksa aku jalan kerumahnya, mana langit sedang mendung lagi, sialnya, aku tidak membawa payung.

Jalan menuju rumah Satsuki cukup jauh, sekitar 4 blokade dari rumahku, aku sebenarnya kesal kalau disuruh kerumah dia, bibi nantinya yang akan merepotkanku, aku jadi sedikit sungkan dengannya, kalau sama Satsuki sih, aku ga begitu perduli.

"Sial, sudah mulai gerimis." Aku merasakan rintik hujan sudah membasahi kulitku, terutama yang paling terasa adalah pada bagian rambutku, rumah Satsuki juga masih lumayan jauh, bagaimana nanti kalau hujannya bertambah deras? Aku bisa kebasahan, dan lagi, nanti bisa bisa aku disuruh bibi memakai bajunya lagi.

Aku berbelok pada belokan kecil yang mengarah kerumah Satsuki, dan saat berbelok, aku bisa melihat sosok yang tidak asing dimataku.

"Yo." Aku menyapa Ryou yang tengah membungkukkan badannya di dekat tiang listrik, tangan sebelahnya terjulur entah untuk apa, dan tangan sebelahnya memegang sebuah payung merah muda. Lagi lagi anak itu memegang benda merah muda ditangannya, sebenarnya dia itu apa sih? Aku langsung mendekatinya.

"Ah! Aomine-kun." Dia tersenyum ke arahku sesaat setelah ia melihat wajahku.

Ternyata bocah itu sedang memberi makan seekor anjing kecil yang dibuang dekat tiang listrik.

"Suka sama anjing yah?" seekor anjing kecil berusia sekitar 2 bulan, dengan rambut dan kupingnya yang kuyu karena kebasahan. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, terheran dengan pola tingkah laku anak ini yang membuatku semakin heran.

"Ummm iya, aku suka, tapi, anak anjing ini kasihan, lihat deh, dia kebasahan, coba boleh aku bawa yaah." Wajahnya langsung muram sambil tangannya membelai lembut hewan kebasahan di depannya.

"Bawa saja, kenapa tidak?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, dan ikut membungkukan badanku untuk melihat anak anjing itu dari dekat, sementara hujannya menjadi sedikit lebih deras.

"Huwaaaa, iya juga yaaah! Eh, Aomine-kun kebasahan tuh, sini dibawah payung sama aku, nanti sakit lagi." Memangnya tadi ga kepikiran apa sama dia untuk dibawa pulang? Aku tidak habis pikir dengan anak ini.

"Mukanya mirip sama kamu." Aku mencoba untuk menggodanya, dan benar saja, rona wajah itu langsung menjadi pekat setelahnya.

"Aa-aah aa—anu, Aomine-kun mau kemana?"

"Mau kerumah Satsuki." Untung saja di ingatkan.

"Siapa itu? tanyanya, wajar, dia tidak mengenal Satsuki, dia kan baru ketemu aku di SMU.

"Temanku, dulu kami satu SMP."

"Mau ngapain? Tanyanya lagi.

"Banyak nanya." Aku melirik kearahnya.

"Maaf..." wajahnya langsung mirip dengan anjing yang sekarang berada dalam tangannya.

"Aku ikut kesana." Lanjutnya sambil menatap kearahku, dia meninggikan payungnya agar aku bisa masuk kedalamnya. Sekarang kami bertiga, aku, Ryou, dan anak anjing coklat tadi.

.

.

.

"Nee Aomine-kun." Panggilnya ditengah tengah perjalanan kami menuju ke rumah Satsuki.

"Hnn?"

"Liat deh dia lucu yaah? Dari tadi mulutnya mengemut jariku terus, geli." Wajahnya ia arahkan kepadaku.

"Daripada aku yang emut mau apa?" aku menggodanya lagi, melihat ekspresi malunya itu membuatku sedikit senang menggodanya.

"Hauuuu..." tuhkan dia merona lagi, sampai sampai wajahnya tertunduk seperti itu.

"Joudan." Aku tertawa, aku menutup mulutku agar dia tidak melihat mulutku yang tertawa.

Dia tidak berkata apa apa, tangannya yang gemetar menarik kecil sweater biru tua yang aku pakai, sepertinya ingin mencubitku tapi tidak berhasil.

"Udah ga usah dibayangin, apa mau dipraktekin nih? Sebelah mananya?" lanjutku.

"Udah aaaah! Ma-malu..." sekarang tarikannya pada sweaterku semakin panjang.

"Eeeh, ntar sweaterku melar." Ucapku untuk memperingatkannya.

"M-maaf..." pada akhirnya dia melepaskannya.

"Oooooiii!" Suara Satsuki terdengar dari kejauhan. Benar saja, tanpa terasa kami sudah dekat, si gadis berambut merah jambu itu tengah melambaikan tangannya dekat pagar rumahnya, kami langsung berlari ke arah si nenek sihir yang nampaknya sudah menunggu cukup lama disana.

"Terjebak dengan yang macam seperti ini lagi eh?" siku nya menyikut pinggangku cukup keras.

"Apaan sih?!" tanyaku sebal, apa sih maunya si jelek yang satu ini, baru datang sudah buat moodku rusak saja.

"Belom kapok gagal dua kali?" dia menepuk pundakku.

"_Urusai_!" aku langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Ryou dan Satsuki berdua dipagar. Sekilas aku bisa mendengar mereka saling berkenalan, selebihnya aku tidak tahu lagi mereka bicara apa.

Gagal dua kali eh?

.

.

.

-=SMU Touo 12:00=-

Kembali pada rutinitas siangku, aku merebahkan tubuhku dan mencoba untuk tidur, sampai si nenek sihir merah jambu itu datang.

"Bolos lagi yah?" ia menyibakkan rambutnya yang terkena angin.

"Apa pedulimu?" aku membelakangi wajahnya.

"Ngelihatin langit terus, kangen sama Tetsu yah?" ia kemudian duduk disebelahku dan ikut menatap ke langit.

"Berisik! Bisa diam ga sih?!"

"Kisenya gimana tuh?" dia masih saja meledekku.

"Sudah kubilang diam!" aku jadi sudah tidak ada niatan lagi untuk tidur karena mulutnya yang semakin menjadi jadi, emang ga bisa yah perempuan ini ga berisik, sehari saja.

"Kalau Sakurai bagaimana?" dia tersenyum.

"Ga tau ah."

"Dia suka loh sama kamu." Wajahnya sudah mulai aneh dengan senyumannya yang tidak biasa.

"Kemarin dia cerita banyak sama aku waktu kamu udah masuk duluan ke dalam." Lanjutnya.

"Cerita apa?" aku jadi penasaran sama ucapan Satsuki barusan.

"Begini ceritanya..."

-=Flashback, Normal POV=-

"Iiih namamu siapa? Lucuuuu!" Satsuki Momoi, gadis berusia 17 tahun yang ga kuat sama hal yang lucu langsung tertarik pada Sakurai dan mencubit pipinya.

"Aduuh sakit nee-chaan!"

"Iiih aku seumuran sama kamu tauu, memang kelihatan tua yah." Si gadis merah jambu langsung murung, jelas saja, dia dikira lebih tua dari Aomine.

"Maaf..." wajah Sakurai langsung tertunduk lesu seperti biasa.

"Dai-chan pintar pilih pacar yah." Satsuki senyum senyum sendiri, Sakurai terkejut dan langsung membantah perkataan itu.

"Bukaaan! Aku bukan pacarnya Aomine-kun! Hauuuuuuu..." tangannya digerak gerakkan mengisyaratkan kata tidak, sepertinya menurut Sakurai hanya dengan kata katanya saja dia belum bisa meyakinkan wanita berdada besar dihadapannya itu, karena nampaknya dia keras kepala.

"Loh looh looooooh~ bukannya kamu suka sama dia yah? Tuh sampai merah begitu."

Sakurai hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi Aomine-kun nya engga tuh." Satsuki mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Begitu yah?" Nada bicara Sakurai berubah, nampaknya dia kecewa mendengar ucapan Satsuki tadi, matanya juga sudah berkaca kaca.

"Bukannya ga suka, tapi dia masih belum bisa lupa sama masalalunya." Perjelas Satsuki pada anak yang hampir menangis dihadapannya.

"Benarkah?" sedikit harapan muncul di wajah Sakurai, yang akhirnya bisa menatap wajah Satsuki mantap.

Satsuki mengangguk dan tersenyum, Sakurai pun nampak sedikit lega.

"Memang ada apa dengan Aomine-kun?" Sakurai pun penasaran dengan statement Satsuki barusan, dan ingin tahu setidaknya sedikit cerita mengenai pria yang disukainya.

"Sudah dua kali dia gagal dengan laki laki, dan menurutnya mereka sudah tidak cocok lagi dengannya, dia sih egois dan pilih pilih, dia bilang mau cari yang cocok tapi susah, tapi dia sebetulnya kesepian." Satsuki menceritakan garis besarnya.

"Aku bisa ga sama dia?" tanya Sakurai.

"Mau aku bantu?" tawar Satsuki.

"Aku kan tanya sama kamu, aku bisa ga sama dia?" mulut Sakurai cemberut kecewa karena apa yang Satsuki ucapkan tidak sesuai dengan perkataannya.

"Bisa, tapi kau butuh aku, soalnya dia masih belum siap dengan semuanya." Satsuki tersenyum.

"Tolong yah?" Sakurai tersenyum manis.

-=Ends of Flashback, Aomine Daiki's POV=-

Tidak kusangka dia memang suka sama aku, aku pribadi, sebenarnya masih bingung, apa memang dia mau menerimaku yang seperti ini?

"Jadi itu tujuanmu kesini?" tanyaku pada Satsuki.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." Satsuki tersenyum ke arahku.

"Aku harus ketempat Ryou sekarang."

"Ga usah ke sana juga kayaknya orangnya udah datang kesini tuh~" Satsuki melemparkan pandangannya ke arah tangga masuk atap sekolah. Benar saja Ryou ada disana, membawa bekalnya seperti biasa, untuk jadwal makan siang kita berdua.

"Aomine-kun! Satsuki-san! Maaf mengganggu." Aku bisa melihat Ryou menundukkan kepalanya dan berniat meninggalkan atap sekolah.

"Sakurai-kun, bukannya ada hal yang kau sampaikan kepada pria ini huh?" ucapan Satsuki merujuk ke arahku, seketika itu juga Ryou berbalik dan menjatuhkan _bento_ yang ada ditangannya.

"EH?! M-maksud Satsuki-san apa?" wajah anak itu merona lagi.

Satsuki berdiri dari posisinya, dan sekarang mendekat ke arah Ryou, mereka berbisik hal hal yang tidak dapat kudengar, namun setelahnya Satsuki mendorong tubuh Ryou dan mendekat ke arahku.

Apa sih yang sebetulnya di rencanakan nenek sihir ini? Mau membuat anak muda polos ini mati karena malu? 

"A-anoo Aomine-kun." Badannya jelas jelas gemetar seperti itu, hebat dia masih kemampuan untuk berbicara.

Kalau saja aku sudah bisa melupakan hal yang kualami hari itu, aku mungkin sudah memeluk tubuhnya dan menenangkannya.

"Aomine-kun?" ucapnya. Nampaknya ia menyadari perubahan raut wajahku, sudah tidak ada celah lagi untuk lari, Satsuki hanya tersenyum ditempatnya, nampaknya ia mau membiarkan ini menjadi urusan pribadi kami berdua saja.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Ryou?" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, dan membiarkan dia berekspresi dengan kata katanya sendiri.

"Aku, ummm anu..." dia memainkan kedua telunjuknya didepan dadanya, wajahnya sudah memancarkan semburat merah muda, membuatnya nampak manis sekali.

"Aku memang tidak sebaik orang yang pernah hadir didalam hidupmu, mungkin aku juga bukan yang terbaik bagimu, aku hanya bisa melakukan hal hal bodoh, tapi..." ucapannya terhenti.

"Katakan Sakurai-kun, Aomine-kun menunggumu tuh." Sela Satsuki sambil tersenyum, alih alih menyemangati sang anak yang sedang mati kutu karena terlalu gugup untuk berkata kata.

"Boleh kan kalau bisa aku menemani Aomine-kun kalau sedang sedih, ah, etto... aku mau jadi ke—"

Aku tau dia sudah sampai batasannya, kata katanya barusan mewakili semua perasaannya, aku tahu dia berkata jujur dalam kata katanya yang tidak seberapa tadi.

Hati kecilku berkata, kalau aku memang harus memilih dia. Sekilas aku bisa melihat sorot kenanganku dengan Kise dan juga Tetsu di langit, apa memang sudah saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka? Kupikir begitu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan memeluk tubuhnya erat, membenamkan dia dalam dadaku, kucurahkan seluruh perasaanku dalam pelukan singkat itu, biar dia yang merasakannya, dan biarkan rengkuhan tanganku yang memberikannya jawaban.

"A-aomine-kun?" benar saja, aku lupa kalau dia begitu lugu, baiklah, akan kukatakan sendiri.

"Tidak usah menjadi yang terbaik, bagiku, kau yang menjadi dirimu sendiri, dan kau yang selalu menemaniku makan siang itu sudah membuatku bahagia, tidak perlu menjadi orang lain untuk menemukan sebuah kebahagian, kau hanya perlu menjadi seorang Sakurai Ryou, Sakurai Ryou yang sangat berarti bagiku."

"Mau kan kau menemani hari hariku kedepan?" giliranku memastikan, kalau anak ini benar benar serius kepadaku atau tidak.

"Baka... jangan menangis seperti itu." aku mengusap kepalanya, dapat kurasakan cucuran deras yang hangat membasahi seragamku, dan bunyi isaknya pada kedua belah telingaku, pada air matanya ia berkata, kalau anak ini senang aku menjawab perasaannya sesuai apa yang diinginkan hati kecilnya, sementara isaknya berkata langsung kepadaku, bahwa ia senang kini Aomine-kun yang ia sayangi bisa kembali tersenyum, dua hal itu yang memenangkan dirinya atas egoku.

Memang, tidak perlu menjadi orang lain, anak ini telah membuktikannya, mungkin dia tidak seberisik dan tidak seatraktif Kise, dan juga mungkin dia tidak hebat seperti Tetsu, justru karena ia berbeda, aku bisa melihat langsung kepadanya, tidak melihat kepada Kise, dan tidak melihat kepada Tetsu, yang kuyakin, kalau aku melakukannya, aku hanya akan menyakitinya.

Dalam hati kecilku aku berkata kepada dua orang yang pernah menemani hari hariku dahulu, 'Selamat tinggal Ryouta, selamat tinggal Tetsu, bukan berarti kalau kita bertemu aku akan membenci kalian, aku hanya ingin berkata selamat tinggal pada hari hari yang sudah kalian lukiskan pada buku gambar kehidupanku, terimakasih, selama ini menyenangkan.' Andai saja mereka bisa mendengarnya, namun menurutku memang lebih baik seperti ini.

Di sudut mataku aku bisa melihat Satsuki tersenyum, sementara anak dalam pelukanku ini masih terus menangis dalam keluguannya.

"A-aku sayang Aomine-kun." Isaknya.

"Kau kan sudah bilang tadi."

"Eh?"

Untukmu yang tidak pernah berbohong kepadaku, Sakurai Ryou.

-FIN-

Read and Review Minna? Onegai :'3


End file.
